Mentor
by jamese765
Summary: We all know District 12's mentor in the books and movies. But what if there was another victor after Haymitch? This is the story of how this new player changes the story we all know.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 **Capitol- 66th Hunger Games**

Three weeks. That's how long it has been since they put me into these deadly "games". I remember the Reaping like it was yesterday. I dressed for the day, knowing how it usually went for District 12, then filed out to the main square and checked in. Once in the boys' side of the square, I watched as the same boring routine played out….the overeager Effie Trinket "welcoming" us to our own potential death sentence, the video reminding us why we have the Hunger Games, and then….the Reaping itself. As always, it was ladies first. The girl called hadn't been well known to anyone...not even in the Seam. I had breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that the girl of my dreams was safe this year. However, that relief had been replaced by dread when I heard the boy name called out.

"Daniel Eddison," Effie had said.

I had frozen in place, forcing the peacekeepers to pull me out and take me up. I remember the look on the faces of everyone who knows me: My closest friends, my neighbors, my love...all of them were in shock when I took my place next to Effie and the girl tribute. That seems like a lifetime ago, now, as I stand at the edge of the woods, starting at the Cornucopia. Before me were the other two of the three remaining tributes, both Careers and sizing each other up for their final showdown. Soon, the boy from Two attacks the boy from Four, giving the crowd something to cheer for, after days of everyone dodging each other. It has become clear to me, now, that these boys have completely forgotten about me, as they swipe knives and throw punches at each other. I seize the opportunity and begin to sneak up on them as they fight, using their focus on being the last one standing to my advantage. Finally, the boy from District 2 has the upper hand, fatally wounding his opponent. As the boy from District 4 falls, he spots me behind his killer and gives a faint smile.

"What are you smiling about?" the formerly triumphant boy asks.

I give him an answer in the form of a knife through his back and into his heart. As he begins to fall, he turns and realizes that he had made a fatal error. Suddenly, he laughs, puzzling me.

"You played like a Career, kid," he says. "You deserve to go home."

He begins to say more, but is stopped as his heart finally gives up. He and his last victim die beside one another as their cannons fire. I'm still getting over my shock as the hovercraft comes to collect me.

 **Post Hunger Games**

I can't believe it. I, fifteen year old Daniel Eddison from District 12, have just won the 66th annual Hunger Games. The first from my district in 16 years. It was still setting in as I went through the post Games clean up. It had barely begun to set in as I have my interview with Caesar Flickerman and it's still setting in as I return home. As the train arrives at the station, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see my mentor Haymitch Abernathy, the only other living victor from the district, smiling at me.

"You did good, kid," he says. "Better than my expectations."

I smile.

"I hope you intend to keep that promise you made before the Games," I reply. "I'm holding you to it."

Haymitch just smiles as we exit the train.

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my newest Hunger Games fanfic. I've been away from writing in this section of the site for months and I decided that it was time to return, take down a few old stories, and bring in a brand new one. This story will take place mostly from the perspective of the OC that I've created for it, but will have a few bits from other people's perspectives (all such instances will be noted, when they take place). That's all, for now. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Terrible Day**

 **District 12: Victor's Village - 7 ¾ Years Later**

The day is like any other day, in my home in Victor Village. The sun was shining, my wife was smiling and my kids were happily playing. It has been nearly eight years since my victory in the dreaded Hunger Games and I have been married for 6 of them and a father for just over 5. As I sit in my living room, my wife walks in.

"Why don't you go play outside with the kids?" she asks.

"They wore me out from that little training session I gave them, earlier," I reply.

"I still can't believe you're training them for the Games so soon," she says, with a look of concern on her face.

"Megan, we've been over this," I say. "I want them to be ready for the day they might get pulled into the Games. As much as I'd like it to be the case, the children of Victors aren't exempt."

She is about to reply when there's a frantic knock at our front door. I offer to get it and go to see who could be knocking in such a manner at this time of day. I open the door and see Mrs. Everdeen, a former neighbor from the Seam.

"Please help me!" she begs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"They caught Katniss outside the fence!" she replies. " I think they're going to kill her!"

Thinking fast, I tell Megan what's going on and follow my former neighbor out the door.

 **District 12- The Seam**

We reach the front porch of the Everdeen home and stop dead in our tracks. There, held by peacekeepers, was Katniss. I have never known her to be afraid of anything, but I can see legitimate fear on her face, as we wait for her punishment. As Katniss looks at her mother, sister and I, Head Peacekeeper Cray walks up, and he doesn't look happy at all.

"Okay," he says. "I have my orders for your punishment, Miss Everdeen. You won't be executed...but you will be forced to watch someone close to you die."

We all gasp, worrying about who it would be. As we wonder, I catch sight of Gale, who is every bit worried as I am. Cray looks at Katniss' mother, then her sister Primrose, then Gale, then me, then….he turns back and stops at Prim. _Oh no,_ I think. _Please don't tell me that he's going to kill Prim!_ I fight hard to not tackle him as he grabs her by her right arm and pulls her off the porch. Cray knows how attached to Prim Katniss is, so I guess it's no shocker that he chose her. He motions for one of his subordinates to join him. He then quietly orders the man to proceed. The man pulls out a needle and takes Cray's place holding Prim's arm.

"No! Please! Don't!" Katniss screams, while her mother just stands there, too scared to move.

I watch in horror as the needle is stuck into her arm and the liquid inside injected into her bloodstream. Immediately, the effects take hold as she drops to her knees in pain, as Katniss is released to catch her.

"Prim!" she cries. "Prim, look at me!"

Prim looks at Katniss, with a look of pain on her face.

"Katniss," she says. "It hurts."

"Shhh," Katniss says, with tears flowing freely down her face. "It'll be over soon. The pain will go away."

"I-" Prim starts to say. "I-"

She keeps trying, but the drug has reached its full strength. We all watch as her eyes close and her head falls into her sister's chest.

"Prim?" Katniss says. "Prim! Please don't leave me!"

I move to comfort her, but am stopped by the arms of two peacekeepers. Then the unthinkable happens. Cray orders the men who had been holding Katniss to separate her from her sister's body, taking it away.

"What's this about?" I ask Cray.

"Our orders were to deny her the right to grieve for the loved one we chose to execute," he says. "As further punishment for her repeatedly going outside the fence. I didn't want to do this...but I was left no other choice."

He turns to Katniss and her mother.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." He then walks away, taking the other peacekeepers with him. Meanwhile, I'm in shock. I can't move. I want to say something to my former neighbors, whom I've been friends with for years, but I can't think of anything to say. For the first time since the mine accident five years ago, I feel helpless as people I care about suffer from a major loss. Finally, I move toward them and join the others in comforting them, as best as I can. After several minutes, I dismiss myself and head home.

I return home and immediately send the kids to their rooms, leaving me alone with my wife.

"What's going on?" she asks. I look at her with a saddened expression.

"Prim's dead," I say.

"What?" she replies, with a look of surprise.

"How?"

"Peacekeepers punished Katniss by killing Prim, after they caught her outside the fence," I tell her.

She just looks at me in shock.

"How could Cray let this happen?" she asks.

"He had orders and he couldn't disobey, unless he wanted to be killed too," I reply. "He's not the strict type, but he's more afraid of the Capitol than he is of us."

"Poor Katniss," Megan says, as she looks to the ground. "I feel for her and her mother. I know what it's like to lose a loved one because they broke Capitol laws."

She stopped herself from saying more, to keep from saying things she wouldn't be able to take back. She then notices the look I was unaware I had on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I look up, snapped out of my train of thought.

"I was just thinking…" I begin. "The Capitol may not be quite done punishing her."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"The 74th Hunger Games are in three months." I reply. "What if they decide to make sure she's reaped, so she has to fight for her life, in hopes she'll die there?"

She gives me a look that tells me she thinks I'm overthinking the matter.

"I highly doubt that it'll go that far, Danny," she says, reassuringly.

"I hope you're right," I say, as she takes my hand.

My fears calmed, for the moment, we head back to the kitchen to work on dinner, as the sun begins to set outside.

 **Ok, Prim fans please don't kill me! I had this idea for a story where she is out of the picture early and it becomes a big factor later on. Okay, enough talk. From this point on, the story will fit the title, as it is time for that to come into play. For now, have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Teacher**

 **Victor Village-The Day Before Reaping Day**

"Oh come on, Haymitch."

"I don't think you can handle it."

I've been trying for several years for Haymitch to finally let me mentor for the Hunger Games, but the man has been stubborn and keeps making up excuses to keep me from doing it. Every year, he says something to discourage me. The first year, it had been because he claimed I needed another year to enjoy my victory. The second, he didn't want it to ruin my new marriage. Then, he claimed that my status as a new father was the reason to keep me out for the third year, and it's just gone on from there. Well, I had had enough and was not backing down this year.

"You keep doing this, to me," I say. "You have to let me mentor, eventually."

"I don't think you can handle it," he says. "We always come home with dead tributes. I don't want you to end up like me, because of it."

He had a point, but I couldn't let that stop me from the chance that I could change our luck.

"Look," I say. "I think it's time for someone new to take over. You need a break and I need experience. It's the perfect opportunity for both of us."

Haymitch thinks it over.

"I just don't think you're ready," he finally says.

"Will I ever be ready?" I ask, becoming frustrated.

Again, Haymitch thinks about it, then sighs.

"Alright," he says. "You can mentor, this year."

I can tell by tone in his voice that he just finally gave up on fighting me and let me have my wish, but I don't complain. Finally, I have my chance to turn District 12's luck around and bring home another Victor. Correction: Survivor. There are never winners in the Hunger Games, unless you count the game makers and the government.

"Thank you, Haymitch," I say, turning to leave.

"If you can bring home a living tribute," he says, stopping me in my tracks. "I'll quit drinking."

I hesitate to smile. "The last time you promised me that," I reply. "You didn't hold to it, when the next year's Games came around."

And he hadn't. After my victory, our district went right back to our old routine of two dead tributes per year and that meant Haymitch went back on his promise to sober up, if I survived the arena. Well, he will be keeping that promise, this time. I'll make sure of it.

 **Reaping Day**

This is it. This is the day I find out who I will be taking to the Capitol and training to fight for their lives. I feel a mixture of excitement, dread, and curiosity, as I button up one of the few dress shirts I own. I've never been a fan of dressing up, but I know it's important to look good for the cameras, so my district is represented well. As I finish getting ready, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I already know who it is.

"Nervous?" Megan asks.

"A little," I reply, as I turn around. We stare into each other's eyes, as she adjusts my bowtie that she insisted I wear.

"You look great," I tell her, making her blush.

"So do you," she replies, as our lips meet.

We rarely get these kind of moments, anymore, so we have to take advantage, while we can, since this is our last chance for weeks.

"Daddy! Mommy! Let's go!" I hear our son call.

"Next time, we're locking them in their rooms," I say, earning a smile from my wife, as we head out the door.

 **District 12 Main Square**

We arrive at the square, in front of the Justice Building, and stop short of the main square. My kids embrace me, with their arms locked tightly around my neck.

"Please be careful, Daddy," they say.

"I will," I said. "I promise I'll try hard to bring one of the tributes back alive. I want you to be proud of me."

"We'll be proud of you no matter what," my daughter replies, as they both hug me one last time.

I stand up and get the same farewell from my wife.

"May the odds ever be in your favor," she says, with a smile.

"Normally, I'd take offense to that phrase," I reply. "But, since it's not the gamemakers, Caesar, Claudius, or Snow saying it, I'll make an exception."

She smiles at me. The kids then latch onto her legs and all three wave goodbye, as I make my way toward the top of the steps. As I reach the stage, there stands the district's overeager escort Effie Trinket. She smiles as I walk up to her.

"Welcome to the other side of the reaping, Daniel," she says. "It's been long overdue for you to take Haymitch's place as the district mentor."

"I agree," I reply. "It took forever to convince him to let me, but I'm here."

"Excellent," she says. "Maybe we'll have a better chance, without Haymitch messing things up by drinking."

I am about to say more when we are told that the ceremonies are about to begin. As usual, it's the same routine of Effie welcoming everyone, followed by the same video explaining why the Games exist and then...the reaping itself. I dreaded this part, as a child, and I still dread it as a mentor, but it's even worse as a rookie mentor. As I think about this, a nagging feeling that I forgot something enters my mind. My thoughts are interrupted, however, when Effie returns to the microphone, once the video is over.

"And now, it's time to select this year's tributes," she says. "As always, ladies first."

She reaches into the bowl for the girls and pulls out one piece of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen," she reads.

I freeze. They didn't take her name out! Oh, what this has to be doing to Katniss and her mother! Quickly and quietly, I walk up to Effie, seeing all the confused and surprised looks on the faces of people who know the Everdeen family, as I go.

"Effie," I whisper. "Primrose died three months ago."

"Oh," she replies, her tone suddenly somber. "I guess they forgot to take her name out."

I nod in solemn agreement, and begin to take my seat when the unexpected happens.

"I volunteer!"

I jump, as I turn to the source of the voice. There, in the middle of everyone, is Katniss. She has a determined look on her face, as she stands there.

"I volunteer as tribute!" she declares, again.

"Oh my," Effie says. "A volunteer!"

I'm still in shock as Katniss is escorted to her place, next to Effie.

"And what is your name, dear?" Effie asks.

"Katniss Everdeen," Katniss says.

"Was Primrose your sister?" Effie asks.

"Yes," Katniss replies.

"Oh. Well, my sincerest apologies for that mix-up," Effie replies, before returning her attention to the task at hand. "Now, for the boys."

She pulls out one piece of paper, as she had done for the girls, and reads it aloud.

"Peeta Mellark."

Again, I freeze. I don't know the Mellark family that well, but I do know they are the bakers of the district. For one of their children to be called up, this has to be rough. I watch Peeta take his place, in silence, as Effie faces the crowd once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she begins. "This years tributes: Katniss Everdeen… and Peeta Mellark."

With that, the reaping concludes and this year's tributes are taken inside the justice building for their visitation.

 **District 12 Train Station- One Hour Later**

Waiting for the tributes to get their visitation time is always hard, but I'm only just now figuring that out for myself. How did Haymitch do it, those first years after his own victory? As I think this over, I hear Effie talking to Katniss and Peeta, as they approach the train.

"Well," I say. "You two ready to show the Capitol that District 12 has a chance, this year?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Katniss replies.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," I reply.

With nothing else to say, we board the train.

 **That it, for now! I'm enjoying writing this story, but it's time to return my focus to my other two in-progress stories. I will return to this, but I need to update my other projects, as I've left them sit for a few weeks. I promise to return to this soon, though. Until then, have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Train Ride**

I forgot how nerve racking it is to be taking the train to the Capitol. We're an hour out from the station in District Twelve, and I've had to take some time to myself, so I've hidden myself in my room, while Effie gets acquainted with this year's tributes. I'm having a difficult time figuring out exactly what to say, which doesn't help calm my nerves any. Along with this, the added pressure of mentoring a 16 year old who's still grieving isn't helping, either. Finally, I decide to just go for it and hope for the best, forcing myself out of my quarters and into the dining car, just in time for dinner. There, as expected, were Katniss, Peeta, and Effie, all waiting for me. I take my seat, and we start eating, which goes better than I had expected, considering my tributes aren't used to having so much food in front of them. After dinner, we move to the lounge car, minus Effie, where I decide to start giving out my first round of instructions.

"First of all," I begin. "I want to thank you both for trying your best to keep calm. I know it's hard to do, but it can be done. I can admit that I didn't exactly fair too well, when it came to that, but I held strong. I had to, for my friends and my then girlfriend."

They look at me, seemingly processing what I have said, as I continue.

"It's going to be rough, being there, not knowing how your family and friends are doing," I say. "But you must know that, no matter the outcome for you, they'll be cheering for you all the way."

"Not all of them, in my case," I hear Peeta mutter. Wisely, I hold off on asking for details, as it's not exactly the best time for it.

Moving on, I turn my attention to Katniss.

"As hard as it's going to be for Peeta," I begin. "I know what you're going through. I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"How?" she asks.

I sigh. _Time to let some old pain go,_ I think.

"I was considered an orphan, when I was reaped," I tell them, earning surprised looks from them. "I lost my parents within a month of the reaping for the 66th Games. Even though I had no one, I was lucky, as I was considered old enough to take care of myself. Even so, that didn't make matters much better, for a freshly orphaned teen who could be pulled into the Capitol's twisted version of entertainment in the next two or three years. All I had left was the love of my life. The only person motivating me to keep going and make it to the last one standing. All my tricks that I pulled in the arena were motivated by my desire to see her pretty face, again. Even with that, the loss of my parents weighed heavy on my heart, the entire time." I pause. "The only thing I don't know the exact feelings of is the unpleasant reminder of their loss by their name being called after their death. I know it has to hurt, Katniss., but you still have your mother to return to."

Before I can continue, she breaks down in tears.

"I don't even want to think about what will happen, if I don't make it home," she sobs. "She's already practically shut down from losing Dad and Prim."

"Then don't think about it, Katniss," Peeta says, before I can even open my mouth.

"He's right," I add. "Just focus on how happy she will be to see you home, alive."

After letting Katniss calm down, we settle in to watch all the Reapings from the other districts.

As usual, the video starts with District 1, where I begin naming off the tributes.

"This year's tributes from District 1 are Marvel and Glimmer," I begin, as their Reaping plays. "They look on polite now, but they certainly won't be, in the arena."

"Glimmer?" Katniss asks. "Who names their kid that?"

"Someone not in their right mind," Peeta replies. I can't help but chuckle at the witty remark, as District 2's footage comes up.

"District 2's tributes are Cato and Clove," I say.

I move on through from District 3 to 10, with little comment from my tributes. However, when we get to District 11, things change.

"District 11," I say. "This year's tributes are Thresh and Rue."

Katniss gasps, beside me. I can't blame her, as Rue is only 12 years old, making her the youngest tribute in this year's Hunger Games. Poor kid likely won't have much of a chance, without some allies. We barely have time to get over our reactions for Rue, when the dreaded replay of our own events comes up. The pain of having to relive the upsetting reminder that someone dear to Katniss was gone was too much, so I end the video early and leave Katniss and Peeta to go to their rooms, after a polite dismissal. Deep down, I know this first year of mentoring is going to be harder than I had originally hoped, as I head toward the dining car for a snack.

Later, I find myself back in the lounge car, talking to Effie about how we will each handle getting our tributes ready to fight for their lives.

"I really think they should focus on pre-Games appearance, as much as they do their fighting skills," she says. "Haymitch didn't always do that, so I want to break that habit, here and now, before you pick up on it."

I smile. "Don't worry, Effie," I say. "I've already thought about that. Katniss and Peeta will look great, come interview time, and they won't be among the first to die in the arena, either. We'll make sure of that."

Effie smiles, but that quickly turns into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm still bothered by that little mixup at the Reaping," she says. "I'm so embarrassed to have called the name of Katniss' late sister, and on camera for all of Panem to see, too!"

"It got to me, too," I reply, sympathetically.

"So, what exactly happened to Primrose?" she asks.

I freeze, for what seems like the millionth time in less than 24 hours. What do I say? I can't tell her the truth, knowing the Capitol might hear me.

"She- she died of a rare sickness," I lie. "It caught her so fast and just took over, before anyone could stop it. As quickly as she went, it was also painful. That's what hurts Katniss the most."

"Oh," Effie replies. "That's unfortunate."

I agree and we quickly move on to other topics.

It's around midnight and I'm having trouble sleeping, so I go for a short walk in the train's corridors. As I walk, I hear Katniss and Peeta talking and stop, still out of sight. As they talk, I hear something that surprises me.

"I know this isn't the best time," I hear Peeta say. "But… maybe it'll help you feel better, during the time leading up to the Games."

"What's that?" Katniss asks.

"Since we were little kids," Peeta replies. "I've had a crush on you. The way you sang caught my attention and… it's had my attention ever since."

There's silence for a few seconds, as Katniss absorbs what Peeta has said.

"Thank you for not picking a far worse time to tell me," she finally says. "I know it's not going to matter much, now, but at least you said something."

At this, I decide I've heard enough and turn back around, heading back to my room. As I walk, I'm trying to avoid smiling, as their little conversation has given me an idea. _Maybe District 12 will have a chance, this year,_ I think as I close my door.

The next morning, we're all at the table in the dining car, where breakfast is served. We are eating in silence, which is something I had expected, but wish wasn't the case. I would get my wish, however, when Katniss spoke up.

"What can we expect, once we get there?" she asks.

"Well," I begin. "Upon arrival, you will be taken to get cleaned up and ready for the Parade of Tributes, tonight. Once the parade is over, you'll be taken to your rooms, in the District 12 suite of the Training Center. Most of your week will be spent in the Training Rooms preparing for the fight to come. On the last day of training, you will be given individual assessments, where you will be tested by the gamemakers. You will score in the range of 1 to 12, with 1 being a sign that you're not that good and 12… is a sign that you're either a wanted ally, or a really big target. During the time of your individual assessments, I will be participating in the first ever mentor interviews, which is something Snow decided to give a try. Though I'm unsure about it, I'll make the most of it, in hopes of getting you two some sponsors. Next up, on the night before the Games, is your interviews with Caesar Flickerman, which will be interesting. Then, if you get there, there's all the post Games interviews and ceremonies."

I let them process the information, for a few moments.

"You sounded like Haymitch, at the end," Peeta said, breaking the silence.

"Unfortunately," I reply. "it's reality, and about the only thing I've found that I can agree with him on, so far. However, I believe that you can both make it to the end, at least, if not win."

After this, we move on to other topics, both related and not related to the Games.

Later, as we approach the Capitol, I decide to pull Katniss aside.

"How are you holding up?" I ask.

"Not too well," she replies. "It's still painful to think about the Reaping."

"Then don't think about it," I say. "It's in the past and it's time to focus on what's ahead. Can you do that?"

She nods, but I can see something else is bothering her.

"There's more, isn't there?" I ask.

She hesitates, for a few seconds.

"I'm worried about my mom," she replies. "If I don't make it, I'm worried that she may go so far down that she can't take it and kill herself."

I watch the tears fall down her face, as the worrying thought grips her. It hurts me to see a friend like this, so try I to offer her support.

"You will go home," I say. "She will still feel a purpose, in life, because you'll be there for her."

"What about Peeta?" she asks.

"I want to -try to get you both home," I reply. "but I know only one can, so I'll just have to make sure you both get to the final four, at least."

She smiles at me, as we enter the tunnel to the Capitol.

 **Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but I had another story to update and had major writer's block, of and on, during writing. I'll try to get a few more chapters up, for this one, before I change my focus baqck to the other stories, in progress, so keep an eye out. Until next time, have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**First Day**

The train has stopped in the station and we all step out, in an orderly line. Effie exits first, then Katniss, Peeta, and myself, where we're greeted by cameras and all kinds of people wanting to get a look at the newest tributes from District 12 and their rookie mentor. As we exit, we smile for the crowd, but only Effie's smile is real. I already know how the two teens feel, doesn't help my own nerves that are ready to come apart. With this being my first time mentoring, I really can't say that I'm confident in myself, just yet, but I have to try. We are ushered into a car by a couple peacekeepers and sent on our way to the Tribute building, where Katniss and Peeta will be prepped for tonight's Parade of Tributes.

 _I wonder if Haymitch ever felt like this?_ I ask myself, as I wait with Effie for our tributes to be ready to go. Not even a full day in and I'm a nervous wreck, which doesn't help me at all. I can't stop thinking about what can go wrong. Why am I like this? I'm too busy thinking to notice Effie is staring at me, with concern, until she speaks.

"I can see that you're nervous," she says, making me jump out of my thoughts.

"Just a bit," I reply. "First Games and all."

"Just remember the things Haymitch taught you, and you'll be fine," she says.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I reply. "But I can try, plus add some twists of my own that should give them a better chance."

"That's the spirit," she says, smiling.

I'm about to speak again when an Avox walks up and motions for me to follow him to my tributes. I say a quick goodbye to Effie and do as instructed.

We arrive at the staging area for the chariots, where the Avox disappears, and I find my tributes, along with their stylists. Katniss' stylist is an up and coming man by the name of Cinna, while Peeta's is a woman by the name of Portia. Why they have a man helping the girl and a woman the boy, I'll likely never know, but the outfits my tributes are wearing look great, regardless. I walk over to meet the stylists, with pleasant greetings, then begin to ask questions, while there's some time.

"So, what have you two done to my tributes?" I ask.

"As you can see," Cinna begins. "I went away from tradition, as I want them to stand out and grab attention. To do this, I'm going to set them on fire."

"Say what?!" I ask, with alarm. "That's your idea? Burn them up before they get to the arena?"

"Settle down," he replies. "The fire isn't real, so it's safe. But it will draw attention and that attention could bring sponsors."

I take a moment to process the information, before speaking again.

"If it works, then we may have a better chance than I thought," I finally say, earning a nod of approval from both stylists.

I then walk to Katniss and Peeta, to make sure they're all set.

"You guys ready for this?" I ask.

"We have to be, if we're going to make an impression," Peeta replies.

"So true," I say. "And with Cinna's fake fire, you will likely be the center of attention, so add a few waves and smiles, to keep the attention as long as you can."

Just then, Cinna walks up and lights up their outfits, as the chariots begin to roll. We join Portia in watching for the crowd's reactions, as Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith announce the tributes by district.

"And there's this year's tributes from District 2," Claudius comments.

"Always ready to go," Caesar replies. "And the- Hang on, what's that back there?"

What he was asking about turned out to be, as we had hoped, District 12's tributes, with flames trailing behind them.

"Absolutely stunning!" Caesar says, with great enthusiasm, before forcing himself to talk about other tributes.

It was clear, however, that ours stole the show, as they reached the end of the street, where President Snow was waiting to give his speech.

"Welcome...! Welcome...!" He begins. "Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice... and we wish you... Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

 _Same speech he always gives,_ I think, as the chariots start moving again.

It's clear, by now, that Cinna's flames definitely won the night, as they make their way back to the staging area.

"Nicely done, Cinna," I say.

"Why thank you," he replies.

When Katniss and Peeta return, it's clear that some of the other tributes are more than a little jealous that they got less attention than a poor district, as they stare at us. We ignore them, as we head for the tribute building.

Nearly an hour after the parade's end, we're walking to the elevator in the tribute building, minus Cinna and Portia. We almost make it, when I am stopped by Cato, the male tribute from District 2. I tell Katniss and Peeta to wait by the elevator, while I talk to him.

"Something I can help you with?" I ask.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm a fan," he replies.

"A fan? Of me?" I ask, puzzled.

"Yes," he says. "Your tricks and moves in the 66th Hunger Games are near legendary, in some of the districts. In District 2, they're part of our training and have been since the 67th Games. You've showed us that even the weaker districts can produce a tricky tribute. You've inspired us."

I'm in shock. How did I not realize that my tricks and moves would be used against my district in the years following? Still overcoming this unexpected news, I thank him for taking the time to speak to me, before dismissing myself. Quickly, I join my tributes in the elevator and hit the button for floor 12.

"What was that about?" Katniss asks.

"Just Cato telling me that you can't use my tricks in the arena," I reply.

We ride in silence to our floor, as Katniss and Peeta try to figure out what I meant.

 **Hello again, and thanks for taking a look at this story's next chapter. I'm sorry if it feels short or even all over the place, but I didn't really have a lot planned for this chapter. I do intend for chapters to get longer, as the story goes forward, so please be patient. Until next time, have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait, but I have two other stories in the works, plus life and procrastination getting in the way. I present to you a long awaited, though somewhat short, update to the story...**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Training Begins**

The next morning, we're all eating breakfast, while we discuss week's schedule. As usual, Effie _has_ to start the discussion, but she won't be talking much, this time.

"-and you will be happy with the training center," she says, finishing a long winded and one sided discussion.

"Oh yes," I say, cutting her off. "This year's training center is definitely different from any before it. As you know, they don't keep the arena's the same, so that also means that the training will have at least one thing different from the previous year."

"But that doesn't mean it will be easy," Effie adds. "Or hard. Plus, every game has a twist, of some sort. It keeps the audience glued to the action."

"I think that's the Capitol's doing, Effie," I say, without hesitation.

This sends her into a short rant about my views of the Capitol, which I've learned to tune out fast, while I turn my attention to my tributes, who had been trying to stifle laughter. Finally, I get Effie to quiet down, so we can continue.

"You'll be allowed to train at whatever station you choose," I say. "Each station has something you may or may not already know. If you know how to do something, work to improve it. If you don't know something and want to learn...do it. Everything you can learn helps, in the arena. Trust me...I know that all too well. If Haymitch were here, he would say the same thing."

"He would," Effie says, in agreement. "But the less he has to come here, the better off the tributes will be, each year. We already know why, so I shouldn't have to say it, again."

"You certainly don't," Peeta replies, with a flat tone.

"Moving on," I say. "While it's great to have a wide range of skills, you can't let the others know what you have, until you're all in the arena."

"Why is that?" Katniss asks.

"If they know all your skills and how strong you are at each," I reply. "They'll be able to beat you and you'll be heading home in a box. Hold back on your true skill level until it's too late for them to stop you. Is that clear?"

"Yes," they reply, in unison.

Before we can continue, Effie notices that it's time for the first training session. Reluctantly, I wish my tributes the best and watch Effie take them away, before heading for a meeting.

Thirty minutes after the training session began, I find myself talking to the mentors from the other districts, in a lounge set up for meetings like this. It doesn't take long for me to realize that District 2 isn't the only one to use my tricks and maneuvers from the 66th Games in their training, which surprises me far less than I expected.

"And here I was hoping to have an advantage," I say, as the conversation moved on.

"Come on, Daniel," the mentor from 5 says. "You didn't think we'd just forget what you did, did you?"

"Unfortunately," I reply. "I did. I wasn't thinking ahead when I made it out alive."

"I understand completely," I hear from behind me.

I turn around and find the only person to beat me, in age, at winning the Games: Finnick Odair.

"Good to see you, Finnick," I say.

"Likewise," he replies. "Like I was saying… We all get caught up in making it out alive that we tend to forget about the future, for a time. It's only afterward that we truly see what kind of effect we have by winning."

"I see your point," I say. "I guess the realization that we're still alive has that affect."

After this, we move on to other topics, as the day goes on.

Two days later, I'm in my room in the Tribute Center, relaxing after another long day of finding sponsors for my tributes. As I relax, I remember that I still have one of my phone calls left. I reach for the phone and call my house back in District 12, hoping at least my wife will still be awake. The phone rings and rings, until I finally hear her voice on the other end.

"Hello?" she says.

"Hey gorgeous," I say.

"Daniel," she replies. "It's good to hear your voice. The kids have been wondering about you."

"I bet they have," I say, with a smile. "Are they up?"

"I just put them to bed," she replies. "They waited for you to call. They fought and fought sleep, but finally lost that battle. They'll be disappointed to find out they missed you."

"I'll make it up to them, when I get home," I tell her. "I promise."

For the next few minutes, I catch her up on how the training has been going for Katniss and Peeta. Once I'm finished, she tells me how hopeful our kids are that I'll bring a tribute home alive, which encourages me to keep up my efforts to help Katniss and Peeta. Before we know it, the one minute warning is heard and our conversation has to end.

"I have to go, now," I say, trying to not cry.

"Okay," she replies, not hiding her emotions. "Be sure to bring home a winner...I love you."

"I love you too," I say, before hanging up the phone.

I sit on the edge of my bed, for a moment, thinking about what Megan told me. As I think, I smile. My kids believe I'll bring home our district's 3rd victor...and that is all the motivation I need. Yawning, I turn the lights off, lay down, and drift off to the best sleep I've had in years.

 **And so, the first few days of training are in the books. I know this may not seem too exciting, right now, but trust me...it'll pick up, as the story goes on. Until next time, may the odds ever be in your favor.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back! After a lot of procrastination, with this story and another I'm working on, I've finally finished Chapter 6. some of it is like you see in the movie or read in the novel, but I did change some things. Enjoy!**

 **Interviews**

 **2 Days before the Games begin:**

Two days before the Games begin, and I'm extremely nervous as I prepare for the first ever mentor interviews. While a new addition to the festivities, the idea had been tossed around for some time, and it was finally decided to give it a try. The idea is to have each district's mentor talk to Caesar Flickerman about their tributes and what they expect from them, followed by the reading of their scores from the private they chose my first year as a mentor, I have no idea, but it sure puts a twist to the week leading up to the Games. As the mentor for District 12, I have the most time to prepare myself for whatever I may be asked, which may be what saves my night. The first 10 interviews were pretty dull, especially the Career district ones, as the mentors tend to be so overconfident in their tributes' chances. How much I would love to remind them what happened to the Career tributes in my own Games, just to see them get angry. Shaking the memories aside, I look from behind the stage curtain, where I see this year's mentor for District 11 discussing with Caesar about the male tribute, Treesh. Seeder, one of the few victors from 11, is a fairly strong woman who has tried so hard to keep healthy, since her Games, and I can understand why. I guess we all have our own ways of coping with surviving the massacre the Capitol calls a sport.

Before I know it, she walks by me with an encouraging smile and I hear Caesar telling the crowd that it was time for the "last, but not least" district's victor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Daniel Eddison!" he says, in his usual over enthusiastic tone.

I walk out to the roar of the crowd, with more than a few cheers of my name. Clearly, I'm still a favorite Victor, despite what the rumors have said. I smile and casually wave to the hundreds of Capitol citizens that have crowded in to see their favorite victors talk about this year's Hunger Games, as I reach Caesar and stop where I have been directed to.

"Welcome back to the Capitol, Daniel," Caesar says, as we sit down. "It must feel good to be back."

"Well," I begin. "In some ways, it is. I missed the sights and sounds of this busy city, but I also remember that I could leave with one or two boxes to take home for burial."

"That is certainly something that has weighed on every mentor's minds tonight," he replies, with a hint of understanding. "Daniel, you won your Games with the most brilliant strategy. Do you still feel proud of yourself for it?"

"On one hand," I begin, nervously. "I'm still proud of myself for being so clever...on the other, I'm still upset that I personally had to take a life to get out of the arena. That boy from District 2 was my only kill, for those who don't know or remember. The only joy I take in his death is that I proved that even the best that Panem has to offer for the Games can make a mistake that sends them home in a box, instead of with a crown."

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, I know you'd rather not, but we will be showing your winning move, to remind everyone here without a photographic memory of how you became one of only two victors from District 12."

I sit in silence as I'm forced to relive that fateful day. The footage plays from the same angles I remember seeing during my victory celebrations and even the tour. I want it to stop, but it doesn't, until the video reaches the part where the hovercraft collects me, with Claudius Templesmith's winner announcement ringing loudly through the auditorium. Finally, I can think again.

"You can open your eyes, now," I hear Caesar say.

It's then that I realize that I had forced my eyes shut during the video, trying to bury the images and tune out the audio. Even 8 years later, I'm still haunted by my experiences. No wonder Haymitch drinks!

"Sorry about that," I say, trying to move things along quickly.

"It's quite alright," Caesar replies.

We continue for a couple minutes, then set up for the scores of my tributes. I'm nervous again, as I think back to what Katniss told be she had done, during her session. She told me she got revenge on the gamemakers for ignoring her by shooting an apple out of the mouth of a cooked pig, before bowing and walking out, leaving even Seneca Crane in stunned silence. Of course, I had to laugh, despite Effie's objections to the incident. I still remember the conversation, clear as day.

" _I cannot accept this kind of behavior!" Effie had said. "You realize that this could bring trouble our way?"_

" _What will they do, Effie?" I asked. "Huh? Take it out on her? On him? They're already doing it by sending them to die! So I think they get a pass."_

I snap back to reality, just in time to hear Caesar preparing to read the scores.

"The scores of the tributes of District 12," he says. "Peeta Mellark….with a score of… eight!"

I breathe a sigh of relief. Eight is a good number. Not to high, not too low.

"And Katniss Everdeen," he continues. "With a score of...eleven!"

Relief is gone. In its place is fear. Fear that Katniss has just become the biggest target in the arena...and she's not even in it yet!

Trying to keep my composure, I fake smiles and wave, as the interview ends and exit the stage as quickly as I can to find my tributes.

 **The next night:**

It's time for tribute interviews and I'm pacing, while my tributes stand in silence, as we stand in line for the tribute interviews. Finally, I stop and look at them, with what I want to say finally coming to mind.

"This is it," I begin. "Tonight is the night you show Panem why they should root for you, in the arena. Win or lose, you must be remembered as tributes who didn't give up, even with death knocking at your door."

They stare at me in silence, for a moment. Finally, Peeta speaks.

"Thank you for teaching us," he says. "We'll definitely take what you, Effie, and others have shown us and use it to the best of our abilities. District 12 may not win, but we'll go down swinging."

"That's the spirit," I say, trying not to cry at the reality of possibly losing both of them. "One last thing, before you go. I heard you two talking that night on the train. I think we could use Peeta's confession to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Katniss asks.

"I mean we could get some kind of story," I reply. "Something to make people root for. Lovers willing to give up their lives for the other, if they have to, and who know that they have to fight to be together until the end."

They think this over, while we hear the arrogant words of Glimmer in the background. Something about how she believes that it'll be only the Careers by day four or five and how she has a high chance of winning. What nonsense! Finally, Katniss breaks me away from the ongoing interview.

"Alright," she says. "If Peeta's for it, then so am I. But I won't be the one to share it, as I likely will mess up and destroy the plan."

I look at her, with a knowing look. Katniss is not known for telling convincing stories, then turn to Peeta has he expresses approval of the plan.

The plan settled, we turn our attention back to the interviews, where we get to see a range of emotion from the other tributes, some real, some fake. Finally, we get to hear from the youngest tribute: A twelve-year-old girl from District 11, named Rue. I hear the Careers already declaring her dead, due to her age, as I try to listen to her interview. At one point, Caesar asks her about her chances for survival and I find her answer interesting.

"Don't count me out until I'm dead," I hear her say, after explaining her skills.

This sends chills down my spine. A girl so young remaining so calm with death waiting for someone to kill her makes me upset, as well as realize that my own little girl will be here soon enough. Unfortunately, being a victor doesn't exempt your children from being reaped. It's the capitol's way of reminding us that we're still in their control, even though we're better off than we were before. I'm snapped from my thoughts by the call for Katniss to get ready, as Thresh takes the stage for his interview, where I hear him talk about doing what he can for Rue, as well as himself. It seems like forever before I hear Caesar saying his goodbyes to him and getting the crowd excited for the final district's appearance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he begins. "It is time for the final interviews of the night. They're mentor is one of the most popular Victors in the nation, so we expect big things from both. From District 12, you know her as the Girl on Fire! Please give a warm welcome to Katniss Everdeen!"

The music plays as I watch Katniss walk on stage, on the backstage TV. They exchange greetings, take a seat, and Caesar starts in immediately.

"That was quite an entrance you made at the Tribute Parade, the other night," he says.

Judging by her expression, she's too focused on the crowd's size to hear him. My suspicions are confirmed, seconds later.

"What?" She says, earning a laugh from the crowd.

"I think someone's a little nervous," Caesar comments. "I said, that was quite an entrance you made at the Tribute Parade, the other day. Want to tell us about it?"

What she says next has me trying not to chuckle.

"Well, I was just hoping that I wouldn't burn to death," she says.

In the crowd, some people chuckle.

"When you came out, in that chariot," Caesar says, continuing the discussion. "My heart stopped. Did any of you feel that way?"

I know I did, when Cinna first told me of his plan. The crowd's reaction to the question tells me they're clearly in agreement with Caesar. It did bring attention to District 12, in a way never seen before.

"So did mine," Katniss says.

"Are the flames real?" Caesar asks.

"Yes," she replies.

I watch her look to the crowd, as if looking for someone. The look that comes to her face next tells me she found Cinna in the crowd and had gotten approval for something.

"In fact, I'm wearing them now," she says, nearly making my own heart stop.

What's Cinna up to now? Barely knowing him, it's hard to tell, at this point. I watch and listen as Caesar asks Katniss to twirl for the crowd. Eager to please the crowd, she twirls in place and immediately the flames begin at the bottom of her dress. Eventually, she gets dizzy, causing Caesar to help her back to her seat, where he has one last question for her.

"It's about your sister," he begins. "We were all very moved when you volunteered for her at the Reaping. Can you tell us about that?"

I fear for her reply, as I wait for it.

"It was upsetting and embarrassing to hear her name called," she begins. "She died of a sickness, a few months back and they forgot to take her name out of the bowl. Knowing there was a chance someone else her age would get called, I decided to volunteer, to prevent that from happening."

I make sure no one is watching, before breathing a sigh of relief. She remembered to stick to the story we had worked out for Prim's death, which makes me glad.

"If she were alive, what would you have said to her, before leaving for the Games?" Caesar asks.

"I would have told her I would try to win for her," Katniss replies, fighting tears. "I'll still try to win for her, and so...so my mom won't have to be alone."

"That's a very good reason to try to get out alive," Caesar replies, as he turns to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, from District Twelve..Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!"

The crowd cheers as she walks off stage, right to where I'm standing.

"Well done," I say.

"Thanks," she replies. "It was hard to answer his questions about Prim, though."

"I know," I say.

She opens her mouth to say more, only to be interrupted by Caesar's over excited tone.

"And finally," he says. "Also from District 12...Peeta Mellark!"

We watch Peeta walk on stage, as the crowd cheers. He smiles and casually waves, as he reaches Caesar, and they exchange greetings. As they sit down, the interview begins, with Caesar asking Peeta what he thought of the Capitol. Peeta, of course, states it's different, and I have to agree it certainly is. Katniss and I can't contain our laughter when Peeta states how weird the showers are compared to Twelve's. It gets even funnier when he asks if he smells like roses, and even funnier when they smell each other. The humerus moment ends with Peeta noting Caesar smells better and Caesar simply saying he's lived here longer, making the crowd laugh even more. Finally, things get serious.

"So Peeta," Caesar begins. "Is there a special girl back home?"

Peeta chuckles, as if to say the idea is silly.

"Oh come on," Caesar continues. "There has to be a special girl you'll run to if you win."

"I don't think so, Caesar," Peeta replies.

"And why not?" Caesar asks. "A handsome young man like you has to have someone special."

Peeta plays his role well, as he thinks over his answer.

"Alright," he says. "There is one girl. Unfortunately, for me, I don't think she really knew I existed until the Reaping. I've had a crush on her for years and she'll only know I exist, because I'm here."

"Well," Caesar says. "You win this thing, she'll know you better and could very well want to be with you. Surely a rare District Twelve victor would get her attention."

"I wish that were possible," Peeta replies. "But...it's not."

"And why is that?" Caesar asks.

Peeta hesitates..whether for effect, or because it's really bothering him, I can't tell.

"Because… she came here with me," he says, his voice choked with emotion.

The crowd is visibly saddened by his news, which only makes the story that much more effective, in my eyes. Caesar wishes Peeta the best of luck, before ending the show, and I walk over to rejoin my tributes.

Nearly an hour later, we're back on the district's floor, where we take time to process the night's events. I can see both of them are shaken by what we had just set into motion, while Effie just stands nearby, in silence. Finally, someone remembered how to talk.

"This won't be easy," Peeta says. "Playing as two young lovers in the arena won't help against the Careers."

"This isn't the first time lovers have gone in together, Peeta," I say. "However, this will be the first time the story is just that...a story to gain support."

"We'll have to play it out carefully," Katniss says. "Protect each other, as needed, and work together when we're actually able to be together."

"I agree," I reply. "Perhaps one of you should try to convince the Careers to let you in their alliance. Could help you, for a while."

Peeta immediately volunteers, knowing Katniss can survive well on her own, and she doesn't protest. After this, I dismiss myself.

"I'm going to bed," I say. "You two should, as well. There won't be much sleeping in the arena."

 **That's it for this chapter. I have another story that I want to finish, so I can put more attention to this one, so it may be another lengthy wait before I return with Chapter 7. In the meantime, take care and have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update this, but life and other things kept me from getting this done. Just a short-ish chapter to get things back on track, for now, but I'll be back to this story soon enough! Enjoy!**

 **Let The Games Begin**

This is it. Today's the day. Possibly the last day I'll see either of my tributes alive, without having to look at a TV screen. I'm trembling slightly as they come out to wait for the hovercraft to collect them for the horrible ordeal that awaits them. Quickly regaining my composure, I walk over to them to give them some last minute advice.

"This is it," I say. "Today, you start showing Panem what you learned over this last week."

"The last time at least one of us will see you," Peeta says, not bothering to hide the fact that he knows the truth.

"You're right, Peeta," I reply. "At least one of you is going home in a box. But… I want you both to fight hard and show the people of Panem that this year's tributes from 12 will be remembered, no matter the outcome for you. Don't make it easy for any of the others to get you. Make them work for it. Stay alive as long as you can."

"How do we do the last one?" Katniss asks.

"First off, don't go to the cornucopia," I reply. "I can't tell you how many times I watched kids go in and not come out alive. It's a trap the careers don't even have to set themselves. Run for the trees, if there are any, and keep on running until you know you're safe."

As Katniss opens her mouth to speak, the tell-tale sound of an approaching hovercraft is heard. Knowing this may be the last time we'll speak to each other, KAtniss walks up and gives me a hug.

"Thank you," she says. "For doing everything you could to get us ready and… for being there for my family over the years." She tries not to cry as she pauses. "Promise… promise me you'll help Gale look after my mom if I don't make it out alive. Losing Prim and dad was bad enough, she'll shut down completely if I don't come home."

I'm fighting tears of my own by the time she's done.

"I think on of you will make it," I reply, with confidence. "You or Peeta will be District 12's third victor. If it's you, you can be there for her. If not… I'll make sure she doesn't completely give up on living."

Wiping the last tear away, she smiles and moves aside to let Peeta have his final words as the craft arrives. He reaches a hand out and gives me a firm handshake.

"Thank you" is all he has time to say as the peacekeepers hurry them to the ladder, where they're hoisted up and out of sight. As the hovercraft leaves, I watch it go, with a look of confidence.

"Make me proud," I say, as the craft disappears from sight.

A short while later, I'm in the living room of the district's suite with Effie, Cinna, and Portia awaiting the start if the Games. Unfortunately, Caesar's usual over-excited tone is all I hear as I take my seat.

" _This year's Hunger Games are going to be the best we've seen!"_ he exclaims. " _Why? Because it looks like at least two of the tributes from the lower districts may have a better chance than most others in the past have. Many Capitol citizens are rooting for District Twelve's own Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, after their display of unity in the tribute parade and the confession my Peeta at last night's interviews. What do you think Claudius?"_

" _I think we'll see quite the fight if they make it to the end,"_ Claudius replies. " _Katniss looks like the type who will take anyone down with her that she can, if she doesn't win."_

I tune them out and focus on what's to come after these two quit talking and the Games begin. My mind and heart are racing. If only I could get some last minute advice on how to handle this. My thoughts are quickly interrupted by the beginning of the countdown. I see the tributes are already in place around the cornucopia, waiting for the gong and the seconds tick by.

" _30...29...28...27…26..."_

 _Remember what I said,_ I think, knowing they can't hear me.

" _15...14... 13...12...11…"_

This is it. Time to see if my efforts pay off.

" _10...9...8...7...6…"_

I'm glued to the TV screen. Nothing can distract me now.

"3...2...1."

The gong sounds and all 24 tributes rush either to the cornucopia or the woods. I'm frantically looking for mine, as I see the Careers make the first kill (I think the boy from District 7, but I can't tell for sure). Finally, I see Katniss… running for a bag at the edge of the cornucopia.

"I said to run for the woods, Katniss!" I say, with obvious annoyance.

We all watch as she successfully grabs the bag and begins running. As she runs, she runs into the boy from District 9, who quickly falls backward. She doesn't stop, though, and continues on. Then, I catch a glimpse of something that has me freaking out: Glimmer has a bow and arrows and is aiming right at Katniss! Effie cries out, thinking our female tribute is a goner, while Cinna and Portia can only watch. Then, we all get the shock or our lives as Cato forces Glimmer to drop the bow, saying something we can't even read his lips to figure out. The girl from One shows clear disappointment as she's redirected to some stragglers trying to get away elsewhere. We're shocked. A Career protecting a tribute from the lower districts? It's unheard of!

"What just happened?" Effie asks.

"I don't know," is all I can say.

Silence rules for a few seconds.

"Maybe he's decided to give her time to get deep into the woods," Cinna suggests. "You know, to give them a better hunt."

We all nod in grim agreement as we watch Peeta and Katniss going in different directions, but into the woods. They've survived the bloodbath. Now comes the hardest part: waiting to see if they make it to the end.

Day 3:

Three days. Three agonizingly long days since the gong sounded and I'm on edge. Is this how all first time mentors feel? The Careers are on the prowl, as expected, and in a tree above them rests Katniss, waiting for them to leave. Any moment, one of them could be smart enough to look up and spot her. As I think this, Clove begins to do exactly that.

 _No!_ I think.

My fears are cut down when I hear Peeta's voice.

" _I think she took off this way,"_ he says, pointing a random direction away from the tree.

" _You sure?"_ Cato asks, clearly skeptical.

" _Yeah,"_ Peeta replies. " _Why would she lay out that snare we found, only to hide out around here?"_

The Careers look at each other.

" _He has a point,"_ I hear Glimmer say.

Soon, they're heading off in the direction Peeta pointed, leaving Katniss far behind.

"Good work, Peeta," I say.

As the camera follows the alliance, Caesar speaks up again.

" _I think I'm starting to catch on to why Peeta joined the Career alliance, Claudius,"_ he says.

" _And what would that be, my friend?"_ Claudius asks.

" _To protect the girl he loves,"_ Caesar replies. " _It's so touching."_

They continue on about the other tributes, as I tune out, for a moment. They're sticking to the plan. Well, most of it, anyway. I'm still lost in thought when Effie snaps me out of it, moments later. I look at the screen in horror: Katniss is running from a forest fire. She dodges falling limbs and hurries from the flames as fast as she can.

"Come on, Katniss!" I say. "Don't stop!"

As if she can hear me, she picks up speed, working harder to get away.

After what feels like hours, she finally gets to a point where the fire stops following her and she takes a minute to rest, while I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. As we all breathe a sigh of relief, I can't help but notice the burns on her leg, which reminds me that not all victories (even barely escaping being cooked alive) are without some kind of effect. Thinking fast, I hurry out to find sponsors to get her something for her wounds.

One hour later:

My efforts to secure a sponsor for some medicine for Katniss' burns have proven successful and I am now back in the district quarters waiting for it to find her. As I watch, the cameras switch from the girl from District 6 to the Career pack, yet again. I roll my eyes and am about to make some kind of remark about it when I realize that, once again, Katniss is above them in a tree. I look around the screen, looking for the package. She has to get that medicine if she's going to get away from them again! Soom, I see it floating toward her. A container carried by a parachute, as is typical of most small gifts given to the tributes by sponsors during the Games. She sees it land and climbs the short distance to collect it, before opening the case and finding the much needed gift inside. She says something the microphones don't pick up, but I can imagine it's a thank you, as she applies the creme to her wounds. Satisfied that she and Peeta will be alright, for the night, I go to bed.

 **Not very detailed, I know, but I don't always think to add details (especially if most of the details are already there from the novels/movies) and I was just getting this one out, to remind readers that it's not a dead story. I do intend to make future chapters at least a little more detailed, though, so keep an eye out. Until next time, have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tracker Jackers & Alliances**

 **Day 10-**

Ten days in and the Games have been pretty uneventful, after the bloodbath. The most action we've had has been the times the Careers getting a couple more tributes, as well as one tribute from one of the middle districts taking out another, which makes everything a bit boring for the Capitol citizens. However, that all changed when the Careers found Katniss and chased her to another tree. She climbed up and placed herself just out of easy reach and aim. In a rather overconfident fashion, Glimmer tried to shoot her with the bow and arrows she barely knows how to use, and then Cato tried before giving up and trying to climb up to her. After several failed attempts by the boy from Two, Peeta saved the day again by suggesting they wait for her to give up or starve. To my surprise, the Careers agreed and they set up camp. After that, everything went back to the boring routine of waiting for something to happen, causing me to step away from the TV for a little while. In the time since things died down, I begin talking to Cinna about many things, to pass the time.

"So how is the 'Star-crossed lovers' story doing?" Cinna asks.

"The Capitol citizens are eating it up," I say, with a smile. "And everything Peeta does to help Katniss survive just fuels their interest."

Before Cinna can reply, however, Effie calls to us from the living room.

"Get in here quick!" she calls. "You need to see this!"

Without hesitation, we hurry into the living room and look at the television. What we see has me in shock: Katniss cutting away at a tree branch that contained a Tracker Jacker nest. The camera moves to show the sleeping Career pack below, along with Peeta, who is slowly waking up. After taking a moment to make sure he's awake, he looks up to see what Katniss is doing and, once he recognizes her actions, takes off into the brush. I breathe a sigh of relief to see him run away from the chaos that's about to begin… then remember the danger my other tribute is in. I barely have time to think as a loud crack is heard and the camera quickly pans back to Katniss, with a limb that's ready to break free. After sawing away for a few more seconds, Katniss' handiwork pays off as the nest and branch drop right into the Career camp, waking them up instantly and sending them scrambling to get away. Cato and Clove get away, but likely got at least one sting each, Marvel and the boy from District 4 are nowhere to be seen, and the girl from 4 is very briefly caught on camera, as she falls some distance away. Before we can get a look at what's happening to her, the focus returns to Glimmer, who is being viciously attacked by the insects that likely think she is at least partially responsible for the destruction of their home. She tries hard to get away, but they've stung her too many times and the venom eventually gets to her and she goes limp. It doesn't take long for her cannon to be heard, as the jackers leave the area. We're all in shock, as Katniss drops from the tree, landing a little harder than I'd like, and weakly moves toward the bloated corpse of Glimmer.

"What's she doing?" Effie asks, as she tries to keep from looking at the ugly sight on screen.

"She's trying to get the bow and arrows Glimmer had been carrying," I reply, as I recognize my tribute's goal. "But it looks like she was stung a few times. She won't get far, without help."

Suddenly, we hear a shout, off camera.

"Run! Go Katniss! Run!"

Suddenly, Peeta's running on screen and dropping to her level. He says something the microphones can't pick up, as he helps her in the direction of safety. Just then, he's attacked from behind and is forced to turn and fight. The camera follows Katniss for a few more seconds before returning to the fight, which reveals that Cato had come back for revenge, but would have to settle for Peeta, instead. They swung knives and fits, ducked, dodged, and ran as each tried to overpower the other. Eventually, Cato swung his knife and hit Peeta in his right leg, taking him to the ground fast. Cato is about to make the killing strike when something grabs his attention from behind him, making him forget his prey and run after the source. We watch as Peeta weakly stands and limps away, before the cameras turn to follow Cato.

"Now what?" Cinna asks.

"I think it's time for me to talk to our sponsors again," I say, as I walk out of the room.

Day 12:

Two days. Two whole days since anyone had caught sight of my tributes on camera. I'm a nervous wreck as I await word on their condition. My talks with the sponsor had produced little to no help, leaving me with nothing but hope that they were going to be alright. The only good news, so far, has been the lack of cannons being fired for them, meaning they aren't dead yet. I am in the main dining area, thinking over the possibilities , when I hear a commotion. Thinking the cameras picked up one of our tributes lying somewhere dead, I hurry to the living room.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Look and see," Cinna says.

I look to the screen and gasp. There, with leaves on her neck, left arm, and right hand, is Katniss. Next to her is Rue, the girl from Eleven, sorting out the supplies from Katniss' backpack. I watch and wait for movement from my tribute, hoping she'll move. After several minutes tick by, I feel a rush of relief sweep over me when she finally begins to move. We all watch as she takes in her surroundings and finally recognizes she isn't alone. Rue, however, has hidden behind a tree, in case my tribute decided to attack her. The camera microphones pick up the conversation, as clearly as if they were in the room.

" _Rue?"_ Katniss asks, as she approaches the twelve year old's hiding place.

Rue slowly peeks out from her hiding place.

" _It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you,"_ Katniss says, trying to reassure her little rescuer.

Finally Rue walks out. And they briefly talk, before Katniss gets the idea to share some of her food with her new ally. The conversation resumes while they eat.

" _How long was I out?"_ Katniss asks.

" _A couple of days,"_ Rue replies. " _I changed your leaves twice."_

" _Thank you,"_ Katniss says. " _What happened while I was out?"_

" _The girls from 1 and 4, and the boy from Ten died,"_ Rue replies.

" _And the boy from my district?"_ Katniss asks.

" _He's okay,"_ Rue replies. " _I think he's down by the river."_

Quite by accident, I breathe a sigh of relief at the same time as Katniss. Peeta's alright, for now. I'm happy to know my tributes will live for at least a while longer. Then the camera operators turn their attention to the remaining careers, for a while, making me walk away again. After an hour, I hear Caesar mention Katniss and Rue, which grabs my attention, once again. The cameras is pointing at them, showing Katniss standing at the edge of the main clearing. It then moves over to a pile of supplies and the Careers at their camp, near the cornucopia, before moving back to Katniss. I begin to think about the situation, as I hear Caesar and Claudius discuss what they think Katniss is up to.

" _Now, Claudius,"_ Caesar says. " _It looks to me as though Katniss Everdeen is thinking about raiding that pile of supplies."_

" _It'll be difficult with the mines they've placed around the pile, however,"_ Claudius replies.

Before the two can comment further, the camera picks up on movement, near the stockpile of supplies. To our surprise (even the announcers), the girl from Five is seen carefully leaping over the mines, collecting some apples, and returning the way she came from. All without setting off the explosives. If I were a cartoon character, my jaw would be on the floor. We're all in shock as what we just witnessed, standing in stunned silence, before Caesar finally speaks.

" _Well,"_ he says. " _It looks like at least one tribute can outsmart the Careers. The question is: Can Katniss Everdeen do the same?"_

" _If she can create a diversion,"_ Claudius replies. " _The Careers will likely leave their camp and she can attempt the same moves. If she succeeds, she has whatever she can grab. If not… that's another dead tribute and a lot of destroyed supplies."_

Just then, a different camera view pops up, showing Rue. As it zooms in, it becomes clear that Claudius was on to something. Rue is starting a fire with wet wood, likely to create enough smoke to draw attention from the Career pack. It follows her as she moves from the first fire, makes a second, and a third before running off to hide. The focus returns to Katniss, who clearly sees the smoke rising, then the camera moves to show the Careers looking in the direction of Rue's fires, before they run off, in hopes of a kill or two. Within minutes, the only one left at the camp is the boy from Three, who is holding a spear and looking around for any signs of trouble. The camera then shifts back to Katniss, who has her bow armed with an arrow, aiming at the pile of supplies.

"What's she doing?" Effie asks.

I'm too focused on the scene in front of me to reply, as Katniss pulls the arrow back. Then, it hits me: She's aiming for something that'll fall, when hit, in hopes that it'll land on a mine. I'm about the reply when she releases the arrow and it goes flying at the pile. The camera turns in time to catch several apples rolling down from a bag she managed to hit and rip open. We all hold our breath as an apple rolls off a crate...and lands on one of the devices, setting off a chain reaction that obliterates the entire pile of supplies, knocks the boy from Three off his feet, and sends Katniss flying back a short distance.

"Whoa," Portia says, in shock at Katniss' success.

"That was amazing!" Cinna says.

I say nothing, as the camera shows Katniss slowly getting up, then swiftly moves to the rapidly returning Careers. They look around at the disaster before them, stunned that someone actually pulled it off. I watch as Cato angrily approaches their guard, rips the spear from his hands, then snaps his neck. As the boy falls to the ground, the camera moves around, looking for Katniss. However, she's long gone and out of sight of the Careers. The deed done, the cameras move their attention to Thresh, as I walk away for a few moments to process what just happened.

I haven't been out of the living room very long when I hear Cinna calling me back, with urgency. I hurry back in time to see Katniss working as fast as she can to free Rue from a net. We watch as Katniss carefully cuts her ally free, until the net is nothing but scraps of rope on the ground. We all smile and cheer the successful rescue...until I spot movement behind Katniss. I gasp.

"What?" Effie asks.

All I can do is point at the screen, wishing I could warn the girls of the danger. We all watch in horror as Marvel appears, throwing his knife...right into Rue's side. We're frozen in shock at the horrible turn of events. Katniss saved Rue in time for her to die. We watch Katniss react with the same shock we have, then turn and shoot an arrow right into the Career's heart. The threat neutralized, Katniss returns her attention to Rue, who's now on her knees, holding the knife. Katniss' lips move, but she's speaking too quietly to make out what's being said. We can only assume they're words of comfort, as Rue is likely dying. We wait and watch as Katniss checks the wound and, to our surprise, starts cleaning and bandaging it. She even takes some of the medicine I sent to her days ago and applies it.

"Guess she wasn't hurt as badly as we thought," Cinna says.

"Guess not," I reply.

We stand there, in silence, as Katniss finishes her work, then helps Rue to her feet. After checking to make sure her ally can walk, Katniss leads the way toward the river, in search of Peeta.

"Rue's one tough little girl," I say, clearly impressed.

"Tougher than most her age," Cinna adds.

Everyone else nods in agreement, as the cameras begin looking for Peeta, who has vanished. After an hour has passed, Caesar and Claudius are on the screen.

" _We have a special announcement,"_ Caesar says. " _The rule stating that only one victor may be crowned has been removed for the rest of the Games. There will now be two victors, if there are two tributes from the same district left standing. This will be the only rule change."_

They then continue on their way with their overexcited commentary, while the four of us are left to process this turn of events.

 **Day 14-**

I'm nervous as I watch Katniss and Rue are walking along the river, still searching for Peeta. They had been trying to hard to find him, since the announcement two days ago. While searching, they were also looking for Thresh, so Rue could at least try to get to the end with him, if Katniss and Peeta couldn't. As they walked, Rue takes a step and sudden movement on the ground makes me jump. She had stepped on Peeta! After an apology, the girls help him up and work to get him to a nearby cave. Once inside, they set him down carefully against the back wall.

"Do they have enough food to feed all of them" Effie suddenly asks.

"To me," Cinna says. "It looked like Katniss and Rue ate the last of the food they had, earlier today."

My mind begins racing with ideas. How can I help my tributes and Rue at the same time? Then, an idea comes to me and I begin walking out of the suite.

"Where are you going?" Effie asks, clearly confused.

I stop and look at her.

"Time to have a chat with Seeder," I say, before turning back around and heading out the door.

"So you want to send food to your tributes and one of mine?" Seeder asks.

"Katniss and Rue have been working together for a few days, now," I reply. "Add in that they've found Peeta and are out of food and we have a problem. If our tributes are going to make it long enough to have a chance with this rule change, we need to work together like they have."

Seeder thinks it over for a few moments, then a look of understanding appears on her face.

"Alright," she says. "Let's find our sponsors."

I smile as I follow her out of the District Eleven suite.

After a lot of talk and convincing, sponsors for both districts agree to buy food for our little group of allies. I hurry back to the District Twelve suite and arrive in the living room in time to see the camera pointing at the cave entrance. There, floating down to the cave, is the gift Seeder and I had worked hard to get for them. It lands outside the cave with an audible, yet quiet, thud as the parachute covers it. We watch as Katniss walks out, moves the chute, collects the container, and disappears back inside. After waiting for a few minutes and seeing nothing happen, the camera operators switched their focus to the girl from District 5, who has proven to be creative and sneaky beyond her stunt at the cornucopia. I have little interest in seeing her or the other tributes wandering or just talking to each other (the latter being the case for Cato and Clove), I walk over to the window and look to the city streets below.

 _Just a little longer, my tributes,_ I think, as the people below go about their daily routines.

 **Hey guys, I'm finally back with another chapter! Sorry for taking so long, but life happens (as does Writer's Block). Anyway, I'm sure someone's going to point it out, so I'll say it here: I know in the novel and movie Haymitch is the reason for the two tributes rule change, but Haymitch isn't in this part of the story, so I've just placed it in, with an explaination of who and why coming up soon. We also have to remember that, even though it's not mentioned, Daniel, Effie and the rest are going to want that answer, so it'll come.**

 **That's all for now! I'll be shifting my focus back to the other story I'm working on, but will return to this (hopefully not months later, yet again). Until then, have a great day!**


End file.
